Lightning Reincarnation
by Yozi izoy
Summary: Many things have happened to the world while bolt was gone and now he has to learn to deal to find his love again...


~Lightning~

I do not own bolt and never will.

~Prologue~

I never thought they would find me. Those were the words that I keep replaying over and over until the great discovery. This find has caused havoc all over the word as we know it. Many religions were proven wrong or at least tested to a point chaos had reeked among the churches within the country or state that it lied.

I could remember myself as a picture upon a poster or bulletin board on the daily news. When I first had seen my face on the Fox News Channel and not as star I had any choice but to keep my interests on that channel. I panicked as I heard the words "Dead or Alive" with my name on the screen. I knew there were only one way out of this mess and it was to leave my family and friends to be able to carry on my existence.

I slept in gutters ate in abandoned houses and had no choice to run and do the thing I have trained myself to do, Survive. That was the only option and I knew it, I could not fight due to my small figure. But running seemed to be endless. The World seemed to be on my tail and there were only a couple ways to escape this madness.

I could keep running and live another day for nothing but quickening my pace. I thought this would be a good way for the first 2 years. Or I could turn round and make my last stand hoping that they would kill me instantly, because I knew what they were going to do if they were to take me captive. The horrible torture I would have to endure.

After about the next two years I knew that my body was starting to fail on me due to old age, and I would have to give up soon enough. This made me realize that if I were going to matter in this world I would have to change the coarse. I made a solemn vow that I would change the tables by assassinating the president of this organization. They received Government money so I would be considered a threat to the United States. But this made no difference to me I was already over my head and if I didn't act quickly I would leave nothing, not even a name.

I died May 28, 2014, without my mission accomplished I thought before my last ticks that I would be remembered no more. But upraises began to appear from the coast of east and west. People would chant my name against a corrupted government and I was one of the most famous non-man on the planet.

They experimented with me and found my soul inside of me. Before they could obtain and contain my very soul of my body, I had already transported to the body of a young man of the age 15 I would have to place my guess.

That is where it started inside that body. My name was not the man's it was my name when I was an animal. Let it be known as my name is chanted across the world. Let my resistance Scream the name! Bolt! Have it be heard and never lost.

And this is my second chance…

~Reincarnation~

"As we show the courage of this young man and him to be remembered within our hearts forever." The pastor read before the family of the deceased. Mourning could be heard beyond as the tears swept the floors of the church in a river of sadness. "God shall show us our thankful love and shall he know what this man's achievements and successes. I pray to you our God that this man is welcomed to the kingdom in the clouds as known to us as heaven." A tissue was blown to a gross grin as the mother cried all that could come. "We shall show you what you may already know to be as this man has reached your door step."

I felt a deep cold tingle down my body, as I could see nothing in the hollow darkness. But I heard words of god and it had seemed to be human to me to know such a language.

'He shall show us our thankfulness by meeting you for the first time, God." A pause came over the room. Then I heard the words that I have heard before many times. "… And hallouette be thy name, by kingdom come…" By this time I think I had gotten a little bit of sense back into my body in which I had never have felt before. I felt all around my newly found body to find its human. I almost cried when I thought of this thinking that I shouldn't be here, I had died this is impossible. But I felt fine silk around me not realizing what kind of casing I was in.

I jumped to a couple accusations. One, I was in the ground in a coffin, but that one did not fit I was just hearing people outside. Two, I was in a transportation vehicle, that one failed as well noting the lack of movement. Three, this one made the most sense, I was in a church being read as if I were dead inside a coffin.

Suddenly a jerk from both sides were pushing upward then carried into what I would thing to be a Hearse if I were in a coffin. Engines flared into a wild dance when I started to feel the vehicle move. Thinking since I was out of the eyes of my public I would check what was outside. My ideas were accurate I was in a long hearse which was carrying me to a graveyard probably outside of town. Hopping out of the Coffin with heavy breath I thought that if I didn't escape questions might be asked that I couldn't answer so hastily I got under the passenger seat, feeling the leather scraping my buttocks.

When the car stopped I was sure that we were at the cemetery, but we were in the middle of the damned town. I did not want to run outside of the car minding that there would be people with wondering eyes. "Where did the body go?!!!" I heard a female voice yell in somewhat agony. This made me a little uneasy knowing that had found me out.

I quickly tried to make it out of the hearse as fast and quiet as possible, but a crack broke free. Three of them turned around but none of them saw me. It seems that they were too focused on the body to notice me.

I crept to the front of the Hearse making tiny little noises that I swore would give me away but just made me a little too wary. At front I found we were right on top of a flood drainage system, this must be a sign. Crawling down into the line pipe would be difficult but it was my best bet of not getting caught. The ladder if you can call it that was rusted in so many places my heart somewhat sank as I took the first step.

"Everyone get back into the cars he might be at the church." "Crap" I had to say to myself. The adrenaline I thought was going to blow up in my head while I skipped bout 3 steps and almost fell to the bottom already.

At the bottom was only ankle high water, which was in my favor greatly so I started to run in the darkness to see any light. I clashed my body with one of the walls when I tried to pick up the pace all I could say is "O my god" but slid to the bottom and got drenched.

For I don't know how long later I woke to the sound of crashes of waves. "Shit, Shit, Shit!" I would've run but my body would not let me.

Suddenly the water started to get higher at a rapid rate and I started to wash away. I had one thought in my head "Okay I just got a second chance and now I'm about to lose it already?!" The thought made me angry and somewhat terrifying.

The water was cold and reminded me of when I died in the rain that day my soul slowly leaving but never totally gone. The ground was extremely cold that day as was my body slowly losing head. An explosion of sirens sounded across the alleyway but I never lost hope and I would loved to have died right there and then.

I spat out the mouth of the Tunnel onto a canal, which had labeled Skunk run across the bridge up ahead. Cars started to become visible when I could unduck my head from the raging waters. Into another tunnel I went before I found myself lying on a bench of a playground with about 4 people around me. "Call 911 I think he needs attention and fast!" an old lady said frantically. "Anyone know CPR?" "I do!" said a man around the other side of a building. Hearing that another man was going to give me CPR may me jolt back into consciousness. "Don't touch me," I said with a bit of a flare. "You okay dude?" the other man said which by looking at his age I don't know if he was watching a kid play on the grounds or doing it himself. "Yah I'll be okay" "Look at that bruise, I can take you home and recover that for you if you would need?"

That female voice was very familiar but I could not put my tongue on it. I looked up to see that Brown hair I have seen many times before and will never forget. "Here come the ambulances!" The fat women dragged on. But the only thing I could focus on and the only person in my site was "Penny?" "Whaa?" Darkness overcame me.

*

By the time I regained my already suffocating conscious I was puzzled by the strange devices around me and the thing I had on my face. It seems to be not clear because I cannot see my mouth.

I quickly take off that and all of the devices hoping to rid me of my great unease but it somewhat rose. Two more wires on my chest and I'm getting out of here.

"I wouldn't suggest that," said a male voice behind me but I wish I hadn't heard it. "We've token a sample of your blood but we cannot identify the type is there any medical records you keep on you or at your home?" I couldn't choke out the words but my head started to turn. He was wearing a long white lab coat, which Rhino had showed me in the old days. "Surely you must have something, a name would help," "I wanted to say bolt but that was a long lost cause a long time ago.

I stepped off bed I was positioned onto and walked to get my clothes with no word this seemed to discourage the doctor (or whatever he was) and he swept away with a frustrated glance.

Footsteps came down the hallway that were not the doctors regular shoes it seemed a bit more paced and louder to my ears. "Hello Mister you have a visitor that is wishing to pick you up?" The girl looked more docile than the doctor did so my words came more like a river than it was dammed up with the doc (no pun intended). "What's the name?" "Oh let me check" she angst out hoping to get off my stare, which I revoked for her sake and looked out the window. The outside looked different to me somehow light was more common amongst these streets down below. "Penny Onrod" the name shook me but seemed a bit relaxing.

"Sure but do you have any clothes other than this suit?" Oh your clothes are dry now I'll bring them right in.

I wondered what year I was in? Is the revelation over? Who did I leave behind? And how did I end back up with penny?

"Here you are and you can change in the other room." "Thank you" I noted

*

Before I knew it I was at the front desk telling them I was leaving, "Please sign your name." This took me by surprised and it didn't give me the time to make my choice. Should I say I have no name or make up one? I chose the second one. "Robert 'um Nauss" first name came to my mind the second came slower. She seemed to be a bit agitated now "Alright."

I walked outside the door to see those gorgeous blue eyes, that brown hare wanting to flow away, and those large, whoa was I just checking penny out? "Hello" she said in a cute little voice. "I figured since I found you on that river side I could help ya." We both got into the blue small care with what looks a lowercase golden tee on the front.

I was hoping the questions would not come by they came swiftly…


End file.
